


Blue Sparks

by MarvelAddict_eline



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelAddict_eline/pseuds/MarvelAddict_eline
Summary: Thor has a sister he kept from the others. She went missing some time ago but now she is back. And not sitting still.





	1. Who

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it! Comment tips and tops if you like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has a sister he kept from the others. She went missing some time ago but now she is back. And not sitting still.

My eyes opened. I looked around and saw i was laying in some kind of bed. I wanted to sit up but i felt something straining my arms and legs. When i tried to get my arms loose i felt a sharp pain an i yelled out. "What the hell is this... where am i" i said as i tried to look around more. It had become evident that i was laying on a bed and was hurt for some reason. I yelled harder as i tried to pull my arms out. I heard a door open. "Calm down please" somebody said. "What the hell is this! Where am i?!" I yelled. "Ma'am you are at the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D" he continued and walked closer to me. When i finally saw his face i thought i knew him but i didn't know from what. He had some sort of costume on. It was blue with red stripes and white stars. "Who are you? Ma'am" he asked. "I-i don't know" i stuttered. He stepped closer to me. "Tell me your name girl" another man said he was quite large. "I dont know! Are you deaf or something!" I yelled angry. He looked quite angry and turned around. "He where are you going?" I said as i tried to get up again. Another sharp pain went through my arm and i screamed again. I closed my eyes as the pain started to go away again. The door opened and somebody walked in fast with a syringe in their hands. "No what are you doing?!" I yelled but with no reaction it was jammed in my upper arm and my eyelids got heavy. Somebody tapped on my arm. "Stop it...." i laughed dazed from the medicine they gave me. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled weirdly to everyone. "Maybe you gave her a little bit to much Nat" one of them said. "No this is just the way it is supposed to be dummy" the voice of a woman said back. "Goodday people" i smiled again i had no idea i was saying at al. "Who are you?" Another one said. "You shouldn't ask me... i don't know" i laughed. "This is not funny girl!!" A large blond man yelled. "I am terribly sorry....." i smiled. "Wait... i know you?... yeah you are the one with the red cloak... yeah your name starts with a T" i said smiling. "How do you know me?" He said frowning. "And you to..." i looked at the man with the blue suit with red stripes and white stars. "Yeah you are... you are Captain America!" I laughed even harder. "And you... you are Thor... Son of Odin!" The last part i said with a filthy smile. "Oh now i know... he told me.... he told me everything about you and everyone if you" i laughed but now more evil. "Who are you talking about" Thor asked. And the others all looked at me. "Yeah you would like to know don't you!" I laughed even harder. Thor got quite angry now. "I know who's work this is" he said. I got up the most far i could with my hands and feet chained to the bed. "Than i suggest that you look over your shoulder a lot more.... Thor" i smiled and laid down again closing my eyes.  
"Who are you thinking about Thor"  
Bruce said. "There is only one person in this world who could do this kind of thing to a person just to make me angry" he said. "No... you don't mean?.... you mean like..Loki?" He softly said. They walked out of the room again. A few hours two of them came back. One named Bruce and the other one named Tony. "Bruce... i know you are a doctor but this is mad.... let her die and hope she comes to life again? Are you serious?" I didn't hear what he said under his breath but it sounded like a yes. "How are you going to do this?" Tony said. "Just like this" Bruce walked up to me with a syringe in his hand i felt a sharp pain in my wrist and then my arm felt numb the numbness spread fast but before i closed my eyes the door flew open and the other Avengers ran in. "What the hell are you doing?" One screamed. My eyes closed.. forever..I thought...


	2. Irya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has a sister he kept from the others. She went missing some time ago but now she is back. And not sitting still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it! Comment tips and tops if you like!

POV: Thor  
"Bruce what are you thinking!?" I yelled and pulled him up at his neck. "Wait wait! Please put me down! I will explain" he said. I let him fall on the ground and he quickly shuffled up. "Well we know that she is under a spell by Loki who made her this way.. and the only way of getting the real person under this spell back is to let her die... and hope that she responds to the adrenaline shot i am giving her... now" he walked up to her and pushed a big syringe in her body. Her body started glowing of some kind. The black hair grew out and in the place of that was thick golden brown hair... that hair was familiar to me. Then her face, the pail skin glowed up to a sunny skin color.. like mine. A fee freckles popped up and her nose changed in a different shape. The black cloak she was wearing fell of disappearing in thin air. and a ocean blue one was there to take its place. She was a totally different person. "No that cant be true" i whispered and stepped closer. On her hands started appearing rings and on her wrists silver cuffs with at both arms an ocean blue gem in it. Her black dress switched around to a ocean blue and white one with silver armor. "Irya" i whispered. The glowing faded and i saw her lying on the bed. "Thor who is this". A tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I took another step forward. The last thing that appeared on her was the lightning chocker necklace i made. "Irya" i repeated. "Thor who is this?" Steve repeated. She opened her eyes. Big blue eyes. "Irya" i said as i stood next to the bed.


	3. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it! Comment tips and tops if you like!

POV: Irya.  
My vision was a bit blurry but I saw somebody with long blond hair hanging above me. I blinked "Thor" I whispered as I saw his face clear now. It looked like he was surprised emotional and happy all at once. I was lying on a bed. "Are you crying?" I asked him and raised my hand up to his face. I laid a hand in his cheek and he put his hand on mine. "Why are you crying? You never cry" I whispered. He didn't say anything. It looked like he was lost for words. I sat up and looked Thor in the eye. He hugged me, he never hugged me like this. Something happened I thought. I looked into Thor's eyes. My smile faded. "What happened?" I asked him. Thor looked down. "Loki" he almost couldn't say it. "Oh no... What has he done now?... Blow up something?..... changed out our cloaks? So i will fall over in yours and you would look ridiculous in mine" I said. "No it is not like that.. it is really serious" he said and looked at me serious. I heard someone cough on the other side of the room. I looked around and saw a group of people standing there. Thor saw that and grabbed my hand "come on" he said. I quickly jumped of the table and walked towards the group. They were all a bit startled. "Hello.. Nice to meet you" I offered my hand to the one that was standing in front of me. "Eh.. Hello... I am Steve" he said. "Hi I am Irya" I shook his hand. "That's Steve aka Captain America" Thor said. I stepped aside and now a red headed woman was standing in front of me. "Hello... Natalie" she said. "Irya" I said. "Nat aka black widow" Thor said. Next was a normal looking man. "Dr Bruce Banner" he said while shaking my hand. "Irya" I looked at Thor. "Bruce aka The Hulk and last but not least". "Hi I'm Clint" the last one said. "Thats Hawkeye... and well together we are the Avengers" Thor said as he turned to me. "Wow i didnt know... i mean i wasn't away for that long.... or was i?" I looked at him. He looked down again. "Well you not in your normal form for a long time" he said. "Uhm what?" I asked him. "What do you mean? What does he mean?" I turned to the other Avengers. Bruce stepped forward "Loki used your body and turned you in one of his helpers" he answered my question. "No you really mean that.... oh he is so dead" i yelled. "Where is he!" I yelled. "No... no Irya" Thor put a hand on my shoulder. "I turned around and grabbed his hand. "No please Irya" he begged a little bit. But through my fingers small bolts of lightning appeared and jumped over on Thor's hand. The bolts got bigger and occupied his whole arm now. He fell on his knees and begged me to stop. "Now... i need to have a serious conversation with him" i looked at the Avengers. They did not hesitate and stepped away from the door.


End file.
